


in the moment we're lost and found

by katisecstatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunter Allison, I Tried, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katisecstatic/pseuds/katisecstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wolf! Scott is in love with Hunter!Allison. Werewolves rarely show their human side and when they do they consider them mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the moment we're lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my tumblr and thought, what the hell, someone might enjoy it on here. 
> 
> it's definitely unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are my fault.
> 
>  
> 
> and I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

Allison feels stupid. 

So utterly stupid as a long howl erupts from the woods surrounding her, echoing all around and she feels it right in her very bones and shivers. Her fingers flex instinctively from where they clutch around her bow and arrow, she's thanking all the Gods she remembered to bring them along with her.

Allison goes impossibly still when she hears it. A deep, low growl. She hadn't expected for it - the wolf, she reminds herself faintly - to be that close, but then again, her father always told her to never expect or try and predict what a feral beast will do. Allison whips around, fast as lighting, bow aimed high and steady, and barely sees a flash of brown before her vision blurs and shakes, her bow feels like it's ripped from her before her back is colliding with the forest floor below, knocking all the air out of her lungs and a heavy weight is immediately pining her down and successfully trapping her to the ground. 

Her heart thunders in her chest, her breathing is shallow as she feels warm puffs of air fan over her face and two memorizing, glowing, golden eyes stare down at her.

Allison blinks. Her eyesight is still a little bit blurry, she guesses from the impact, her head aches as well and she think she might pass out before the wolf goes in for the kill but she can make out the outline of the wolf's head, his slightly floppy ears and long muzzle, as it - he, it's definitely a male, she can tell from the broadness of his shoulders -lets out another growl and- 

She gulps.

-And he sticks his cold, wet nose down to her neck, making her shiver. 

She wonders, faintly and a little bit hysterically as her head throbs and her chest aches, if her father will cry at the ceremony, when they find her bones deep within the woods. She hopes not. The wolf lets out another noise, this time more of a rumble than a growl, and keeps sniffing at her neck, acting like he's found a treasure to behold.

Allison's hands move to automatically grip at the surprisingly soft fur at the wolf's shoulders, and squeezes her eyes shut, preparing to take her last breathe. Preparing to die. 

 

So, Allison's surprised when instead, she hears a cracking and groaning noise from above, feels the fur slipping out of her death grip and instead her fingers dig into smooth, warm skin. 

She inhales sharply as her eyes snap open without her permission and meet the same glowing eyes as before, but instead of soft fur and a snout, there's human skin with brown locks for hair and a adorably crooked, strong jawline. 

 

The wolf - human? wolfman? - leans down and sniffs at her neck once again, her limbs still frozen from shock and the fall, Allison just lays there, completely still and helpless on the ground.

There's a deep growl building in the man's chest as he says, 

"Mate." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took some (a lot of) liberties while writing this. Because I had a lot of writers block with this prompt. A lot. Scott is a beta in this verse, Derek is the alpha off with his mate Stiles and the rest of the pack while Scott is getting his own mate, and the timeline is kinda medieval/tribal, ja feel me?


End file.
